Sponge Cake
by Viselle
Summary: Ichigo membaca resep yang tertulis dalam buku memasak milik istrinya dengan hati-hati. Tiap langkah ia baca dengan seksama, ia tak mau ada kesalahan sedikit pun yang akhirnya akan membuat usaha pertamanya membuat kue gagal. / Spesial untuk adik saya Lya.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Sponge Cake**

by

**Ann**

Fanfic ini spesial untuk adik saya, **Lya. **_Hope you like this, sis!_

…

Warning : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Mungkin juga…)

Nggak suka? Bisa tekan 'Back' atau 'Close'

dan

Selamat membaca…

…

_Resep Sponge cake coklat 8 telur :_

_Bahan-bahan yang diperlukan :_

_- 8 butir telur ukuran sedang._

_- 60 gram coklat bubuk._

_- 40 gram maizena._

_- 100 gram tepung protein rendah/sedang._

_- 1 sdm emulsifier (±15 gram)._

_- 100 gram mentega, lelehkan._

_- 200 gram gula pasir._

_- ¼ sdt vanili bubuk._

_Untuk Hiasan :_

_- Whipped cream. Bisa gunakan whipped cream siap pakai atau membuatnya sendiri (Resep di halaman 23)._

_- Meises ceres coklat atau warna untuk hiasan, atau bisa menggunakan coklat batangan yang dicincang kasar atau diparut._

_Cara membuat :_

_- Campurkan terigu, coklat bubuk, maizena dan vanili bubuk, aduk rata._

_- Kocok telur, gula dan emulsifier hingga mengembang dan kental._

_- Masukkan campuran tepung sambil diayak, aduk hingga tercampur rata. Masukkan mentega leleh, aduk rata._

_- Tuang dalam loyang. Oven dengan suhu 180° Celcius hingga matang. (±15-20 menit)_

_..._

Ichigo mengikuti intruksi yang tertulis dalam buku memasak milik istrinya dengan hati-hati. Tiap langkah ia baca dengan seksama, ia tak mau ada kesalahan sedikit pun yang akhirnya akan membuat usaha pertamanya membuat kue gagal. Ia memang tidak berharap hasilnya akan sempurna, tapi paling tidak ia dapat menyajikan _sponge cake _itu ke hadapan istrinya tercinta.

Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidup seorang Ichigo Kurosaki, ia masuk ke dapur untuk membuat kue. Ia bukannya tidak pernah masuk dapur untuk memasak, bahkan ia sering melakukannya. Tapi untuk membuat kue_, _ini adalah kali pertamanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin pergi ke toko roti dan membeli sebuah _Black Forest _atau _Red Velvet _untuk sang istri, tapi tahun-tahun yang lalu ia sudah melakukan hal itu. Ia ingin tahun ini berbeda, ia ingin istrinya mendapat kado ulang tahun spesial darinya. Kado ulang tahun berupa sebuah _sponge cake _buatannya_._

_Sponge cake _sebenarnya adalah kue yang sederhana, menurut Yuzu—salah satu adiknya, semua orang pasti bisa membuat _sponge cake _karena cara membuatnya yang sangat mudah dan simpel. Kening Ichigo berkerung mengingat perkataan adiknya itu. Memang saat membaca instruksi cara membuat _sponge cake _yang ada di buku membuat kue itu kelihatannya mudah, tapi saat ia mulai membuatnya ternyata tak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

"Sdm? Apa maksudnya?" Ichigo bingung. "Sumber daya manusia? Tidak mungkin."

Setelah memikirkan apa maksud tulisan "sdm" di bagian bahan-bahan membuat kue selama bermenit-menit. Akhirnya Ichigo menyerah dan meraih ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi _Blackberry Messanger_ dan mengirim pesan pada adiknya, menanyakan arti "sdm".

Tak lama ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, ada panggilan masuk dari Yuzu.

"Halo." Ichigo segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Ichi-nii lakukan? Dari tadi Ichii-nii bolak-balik bertanya tentang cara membuat cake padaku,"_ Yuzu bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Aku..." Ichigo gelagapan. "Aku ingin membuat _sponge cake,_" akhirnya Ichigo memilih menjawab dengan jujur.

"_Sponge cake_?" Ichigo bisa membayangkan adiknya itu pasti sedang mengernyit. _"Tumben. Kenapa repot-repot? Kan bisa beli di toko kue atau minta istri Ichi-nii membuatnya."_

"Tidak boleh!" Ichigo memotong cepat.

"_Apanya yang tidak boleh?"_

"Dia tidak boleh tahu aku sedang membuat kue untuknya," jawab Ichigo.

"Oh... jadi, Ichi-nii sedang membuatkan kue untuk _nee-chan_. Untuk ulang tahun _nee-chan _ya?"

Ichigo menghela napas. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya ia menceritakan pada adiknya tentang kejutan yang ia persiapkan untuk istrinya.

"_Mau kubantu? Aku akan segera ke sanna," _Yuzu langsung menawarkan diri.

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin membuatnya sendiri," jawab Ichigo. "Kau hanya perlu memberitahuku apa itu sdm dan sdt."

Yuzu terkikik.

"Hei, berhenti menertawakanku," tegur Ichigo. "Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat kue, dan aku benar-benar buta tentang bahan-bahan dan cara membuatnya."

"_Maaf, Ichi-nii. Habisnya yang kau tanyakan itu sangat lucu."_

Kerut muncul di kening Ichigo. Lucu? Adiknya menganggap ketidaktahuannya sebagai hal lucu?

"Kalau kau—"

"_Jangan marah, Ichi-nii. Aku akan membantumu," _potong Yuzu cepat. _"Sdm itu artinya sendok makan, sdt itu sendok teh, Ichi-nii."_

Ichigo terdiam. Merutuk dalam hati tentang kebodohannya. Pantas saja tadi adikknya cekikikan, pertanyaannya benar-benar bodoh.

"_Kau yakin bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, Ichi-nii? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa itu sdm dan sdt. Aku yakin Ichi-nii bahkan tak tahu apa itu emulsifier."_

Ichigo sempat melemah, dan ingin menerima uluran bantuan dari Yuzu tapi jika adiknya itu datang pasti ia hanya kebagian menonton, dan akhirnya Yuzu lah yang membuatkan istrinya kue bukan dirinya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya. Dan aku tahu apa itu _emulsifier, _aku membelinya tadi di _supermarket,_" jawab Ichigo.

"_Baiklah... baiklah... aku tahu Ichi-nii ingin membuatnya sendiri," _ujar Yuzu. _"Nee-chan pasti senang sekali jika tahu Ichi-nii sudah berusaha keras untuknya."_

Ichigo bisa membayangkan senyuman yang terkembang di wajah istrinya saat melihat apa yang ia berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Ia tahu istrinya akan menghargai usahanya, istrinya bukanlah tipe wanita yang menginginkan hal-hal mewah sebagai hadiah. Cukup hal-hal kecil, asal diberikan dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati, istrinya pasti akan senang.

"_Asalkan kuenya tidak gosong, nee-chan tidak suka kue gosong."_

Ichigo merengut dan langsung memutus sambungan telepon. Ejekan adiknya tadi membuatnya semakin bertekad untuk menghasilkan yang terbaik.

"Yosh! Akan kubuktikan aku bisa!"

...

Dahi Ichigo berkerut, dan kerutannya bertambah dalam setiap menitnya. Ia membaca ulang langkah kedua yang tertulis di buku.

_2. Kocok telur, gula dan emulsifier hingga mengembang dan kental._

"Yang dimaksud dengan mengembang dan kental itu yang bagaimana?" ia menggumam. Di tangan kanannya _hand mixer _masih menyala, mengocok adonan yang sudah berwarna putih dan agak kaku. Ichigo menggerakkan _hand mixer _dengan gerak memutar. "Mungkin sudah cukup," ia kembali menggumam lalu mematikan _mixer. _Ia lalu mengambil ayakan dan mulai mengikuti langkah ketiga. Dengan hati-hati ia mengaduk adonan dengan spatula sambil memasukkan tepung sedikit demi sedikit hingga tepung habis. Kemudian ia memasukkan mentega leleh dan mengaduk adonan yang semakin lama terasa semakin berat dan susah diaduk.

Setelah merasa adonannya tercampur rata. Ichigo memasukkan adonan ke dalam loyang berbentuk persegi yang sudah dilapisi kertas roti. Tadi Yuzu sempat mengiriminya pesan yang mengingatkannya untuk melapisi loyang dengan kertas roti dan mentega sebelum memasukkan adonan. Ia memang kesal dengan ejekan adiknya itu tapi saran dari orang yang tiap harinya memasak sangat tidak mungkin diabaikan. Setelah semua adonan berpindah ke loyang, dengan hati-hati Ichigo memasukkannya ke dalam oven, menutup rapat pintunya kemudian menyetel pengaturan panas oven dan _timer._

Sembari menunggu ia meraih kotak _whipped cream _siap pakai. Membaca instruksinya dan mulai menyiapkan bahan menghias kue itu. Sambil mempersiapkan hiasan untuk kuenya, ia sesekali mengecek oven, melihat melalui pintu kaca perkembangan _sponge cake-_nya. Ia tersenyum saat dilihatnya kue itu mulai mengembang.

Tit! Tit! Tit!

_Timer _berbunyi nyaring, Ichigo segera membuka pintu oven dan mengeluarkan kuenya. Ia segera mengeluarkan kue dari loyang dan memindahkannya ke piring saji. Insiden kecil mewarnai proses itu, sedikit bagian kue tertinggal di sudut loyang, membuat kue buatan Ichigo tak lagi berbentuk kotak sempurna. Ia sempat kesal dengan kealpaan kecil yang ia buat. Tapi ia tak sempat untuk kesal berlama-lama, karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, sebentar lagi istrinya pulang kerja, sehingga ia harus bergerak cepat untuk menyelesaikan menghias kuenya.

Ichigo mengoleskan _whipped cream _putih di seluruh permukaan kue, meratakannya hingga _sponge _yang mulanya berwarna kecoklatan berubah seputih salju. Setelahnya ia mengambil coklat batangan dan memarutnya, lalu menaburkan hasil parutannya di bagian atas kue.

Ia tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya. Kue berbentuk kotak itu memang terlihat sederhana, tapi mengingat perjuangan yang ia lakukan untuk membuatnya, kue itu terlihat sangat istimewa di matanya.

Ia lalu mengeluarkan lilin nomor dua dan enam dari kantong belanja, meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di bagian tengah kue. Tepat setelah ia melakukan itu ia mendengar suara istrinya.

"Ichigo, kau sudah pulang? Apa yang kau—"

Ichigo tersenyum lebar, dengan langkah cepat ia melintasi ruangan dan menghampiri istrinya yang masih berada di ambang pintu dapur.

"Selamat datang, Rukia," ia menyapa istrinya. "Selamat ulang tahun," ucapnya seraya memberi kecupan di pipi istrinya. "Aku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu."

"K-kau membuatkan itu untukku?" Wanita bermata violet itu menatap bolak-balik pada Ichigo dan kue di atas meja.

"'Itu' adalah _sponge cake, _Rukia."

"Aku tahu," sahut Rukia. "Apa kau membuatnya sendiri?"

Sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat. "Kau meragukan kemampuanku?"

Rukia menggeleng, ia masih tak percaya jika suaminya lah yang membuat kue itu. "Kau pasti dibantu Yuzu."

Ichigo nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "ya, kuakui Yuzu memberiku sedikit bantuan."

"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak—"

"Kubilang sedikit bantuan, Rukia," potong Ichigo cepat. "Yuzu hanya membantuku lewat _BBM _dan telepon, dia memberiku penjelasan untuk bagian-bagian yang tak kumengerti, tapi sisanya aku melakukannya sendiri."

"Aku tak percaya!" kata Rukia.

Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kau serius? Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"Menurutmu aku tak mampu?" Ichigo tersingung.

Rukia menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, tapi..." ia melangkah mendekati meja dan menatap hasil karya suaminya. Setelah mengamati dengan seksama akhirnya ia berkata, "ini memang bukan buatan Yuzu, dan jelas bukan buatan toko."

Ichigo mendengus sebal. Ia tahu kue buatannya tak sebagus buatan Yuzu apalagi buatan toko kue, tapi mendengar kenyataan itu dilontarkan dengan enteng oleh istrinya membuatnya kesal. Tapi rasa kesalnya segera menghilang saat istrinya berbalik dan tersenyum manis padanya. Mata wanita itu nampak berkaca-kaca saat memandangnya.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo."

Satu kalimat pendek itu cukup untuk menghapus semua lelah yang ia rasakan. Penat tubuhnya seakan sirna saat melihat senyuman itu di wajah istrinya.

Ichigo melangkah mendekati meja, mengambil pematik dan menyalakan lilin. Ia mengangkat kue itu hingga sejajar dengan wajah Rukia.

"_Make a wish..._"

Rukia memejamkan mata. "Semoga tahun depan, tahun berikutnya, berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi, aku selalu bisa merayakan ulang tahunku bersama Ichigo," ucapnya. Lalu ia membuka mata dan meniup kedua lilin itu hingga padam. Ia tersenyum, sebuah kalimat terangkai di hatinya.

"_Kami-sama, terima kasih sudah memberiku suami yang begitu menyayangiku..."_

...

_**fin**_

...

Halo... halo... halo... apa kabar? Saya kembali lagi. Semoga ga bosen liat nama saya nangkring di FBI.

Fanfic ini spesial buat **Lya** yang bulan depan mau ulang tahun, happy B'day ya, dek. Kadonya aku kirim lebih awal ya. Hehe... Yah, ini ga seperti yang kamu minta sih tapi..._ I try my best!_

Dan untuk kalian yang udah menyempatkan diri baca fanfik ini terima kasih ya, dan maaf jika ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*

...


End file.
